Batons are used primarily by law enforcement officers and security personnel. Typically, expandable batons have a cylindrical handle and one or more telescoping cylindrical shafts that can be nested inside the larger handle when the baton is retracted. When an expandable baton is fully extended, it is generally designed to lock in that extended position, and may be retracted by sharply striking the end of the baton with an axial blow.
Batons are available in a range of sizes. In particular, the diameter of the baton handle and the diameter of the telescoping shafts can vary. Usually, a blunt, enlarged tip is located at the outer end of the innermost telescoping shaft of the expanded baton.
Baton carriers, or scabbards, can be designed to be clipped to the belt of a person carrying a baton, and provide a sheath for stowing the baton in a ready position. An effective baton carrier is preferably designed such that a baton cannot be inadvertently released from the carrier, or be taken by an adversary. It is thus important that baton carriers positively secure the baton within the carrier, while at the same time providing for a quick release of the baton should the wearer need to wield it.
Baton carriers are typically attached to a user's belt by looping the belt through a belt clip of the carrier. The width of belts, however, is not standard and varies widely. The variation in belt sizes can prevent a baton carrier from fitting properly onto a user's belt. When disposed on a narrow belt (one that is relatively thin when measured from top to bottom), the baton carrier may have a tendency to slip relative to the belt during use. On the other hand, the width of the belt may be of such a size to prevent it from being looped through the belt clip.
Baton carriers have featured a fixed relationship between the belt securing element and the holder portion of the carrier. The fixed relationship allows the carrier to only be worn on the belt in a vertical orientation. This interferes with a wearer's ability to sit down with a baton in the carrier. To avoid the interference of the baton with the sitting position, a wearer will often remove the baton from the carrier. Removing the baton, of course, makes the baton less ready in an unexpected emergency situation.